


Tome: Beginnings- Once more with Feelings

by DaedraQueen



Series: TOME: UoN [9]
Category: TOME: UoN
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings Realization, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen
Summary: "Look at the way it's spread out, normally predators will hide their kill, save it for later. So that gives us three options,  One, Something was just passing through and everything here was just unfortunate timing. Two, This is its territory, and it's killed and scared off everything else in a 20-mile radius or Three, This is a trap and we're the real prey."When a hunt goes disastrously wrong Seph and Gwaed deal with the fallout and the consequences of what they do in the aftermath.
Relationships: Seph/Gwaed
Series: TOME: UoN [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Hunt

When the bloodied's equivalent of a war council had gathered this morning, led by Brighid regarding the lack of prey in the surrounding area's in the last few weeks, it was agreed upon that both Gwaed and Seph were to accompany them as a line of defense against what they might encounter, however, the last thing Seph had expected was this.

"This...this isn't right" 

Seph nodded, unease flooding her system as she surveyed the land, everywhere she looked was crimson, the smell of decay and blood heavy in the air, getting more potent with every step closer, trying to control her wreching when what she thought was a dark chunk of something evaporated, flies and other insects instinctively fleeing as she got close revealing the pink of muscle and sinew left behind. Everywhere she looked around the grassland, similar chunks of split apart bodies of various species littered the area, the deafening sounds of insects chirping in the night air, something cracked underneath her heel, pausing and glancing down, the bone had been stripped clean. Leaning down and picking up part of the jaw.

"That's human" Gwaed said low beside her, tilting his head down to look at bone clasped in her hand. "Have you ever seen anything like this?" Seph asked and she heard him sigh. "Not like this. Look at the way it's spread out, normally predators will hide their kill, save it for later. So that gives us three options, One, Something was just passing through and everything here was just unfortunate timing. Two, This is its territory, and it's killed and scared off everything else in a 20-mile radius or Three, This is a trap and we're the real prey."

Seph heard Thea barking orders to watch each other's flanks, Seph's hand shot out gripping Gwaeds wrist as he went to pass, he paused glancing across at her as she gripped her hammer. "The insects have stopped," She said, the air once alive with the sound was deathly still and she felt him stiffen underneath her fingertips, raising his other arm and clenching his fist drawing the attention of the bloodied hunting party.

It happened so quickly she barely had time to think, feeling fangs clasp around her ankle and pulling, dragging her body to the floor and with a shriek, her grip on Gwaed ripped in surprise and hearing his shout of her name as her fingernails scored through the earth as grass obscured her vision. Her hammer was still caught in the loop of her belt, gripping one of the blades in her gauntlets and slamming it down on the head of the creature, hearing it's high pitched yelping, both of them coming to a stop. Sephs heart thundered in her ears, but the high pitched chirping laughter chilled her.

The creature was still pitifully whining and she slammed her dagger back through its skull with a shout. its brown spotted fur was stretched over a muscled body built for endurance over strength. Ripping its fangs from her boot and grateful it hadn't passed through the skin. She shot up, glancing around in a circle and hearing the sounds of shouting, laughter, and whimpering. undoing her hammer and running towards the fight. Only getting ten feet before another one of the beasts set upon her, mid-jump and knocking her on to the ground with its teeth firm around her bracer, spit and fresh blood covering the leather and spilling down onto her face.

" _SEPH!?"_

Seph twisted sharply slamming its body down onto the side, her blade caught between the fingers currently trying to stave off snapping jaws. " **THEA**!" Seph yelled out hearing Thea shout something back, Seph brought her dagger down, missing and accidentally slicing off its floppy ear, the creature shrieked kicking away and letting go of her arm, scuttling off into the low grass with a whimper.

Seph burst back into the fray, seeing the bodies of both canine-like beasts and the blooded, both sides taking heavy casualties, She saw Thea slice clean through one of them, her shoulder bleeding profusely, the glave sharp enough to separate it easily, and Seph brought her hammer down on one gnawing on one of her brothers, the blow shattering its skull in one go, hauling him up on his feet and tossing him across to cover. 

"Gwaed!?" She yelled at Thea and she gestured with the point of her weapon in a direction and she took off the sounds of fighting in her ears as panic gripped her throat. She ducked a beast, scampering down and barging past with her shoulder into a barrel roll and moving again on her feet. She heard Gwaeds bellow of challenge, the sickening sound of something shattering. He'd looked better, jaw marks littered his skin, tooth or claw had ripped the shoulder of his Bear mantle right off the skin underneath soaked red. His hands clasped either side of the largest one she'd seen as he tried to pry it apart with his bare hands.

Seph watched at one of the smaller beasts lunged and Seph charged forwards, swinging her hammer in a swoop with a yell of " _IMPALE_!" and it crumpled easily, Gwaed used the surprise to grip the bigger one and throwing it cleanly to the side, its body crumpling one of the smaller ones underneath it. "You good?" He growled and Seph opened her mouth to reply, watching as he had just bent down to pick up his discarded weapon when she noticed the Beast wasn't where he'd thrown it, just as the shadow passed over her gripping Gwaeds body and yanking, sprawling him out of harm's way, his hands and knee's taking the brunt of the fall.

Seph had only just raised her axe, acceptance that if she went down, it would be with fangs in her throat, not exactly what she would prefer but at least she would die weapon in hand, and that was the least of it. When Thea's Glaive caught it in the side, embedding and throwing it body to the side.

"What the HELL was that" Gwaed snarled at her, cutting off and snapping his head to the side, Seph followed, just as Thea reached their side, the weapon on her back un-sheathed now that she was without her longer-ranged one. The beast kin's ears swiveled wildly, capturing sound in a way that both Gwaed and Seph even with her own advanced hearing couldn't. The grass parted, the larger canine re-emerged like a shadow, flanked by seven smaller ones at either side. It began its haunting yapping, the others chirping at intervals "They're communicating" Gwaed said low, almost a growl in the still air and Seph felt Thea rotate her wrist her blade singing in the air.

The creatures scattered, the air was alive with the sound of canine manic laughter, "Thea, your right! Gwaed yelled over the horror symphony, and Thea slashed downwards letting out a curse when she was dragged down. Seph rushed forward, hearing the crack of ribs and whimpers as she kicked the one trying to bite at Thea's arm, punting it across the grass way. She met the same fate, Feeling the weight of a sudden collision, her back hitting the floor, lungs emptying mist into the cold air, the largest one staring at her with mismatched eyes that betrayed it wasn't some normal beast. It had sunk its teeth into her arm, piercing through her brace and into the skin below. 

She looked over, seeing Gwaed being overrun, trying to bring forth the Fist with every incantation, being cut off by the jaws sinking into him, overpowering him down into the earth. "Do something!" Her mind screams at her, hoping that Thea was up and rushing to aid, panic as the beast below her sunk its claws into her thigh. With a war cry, she plunged the entirety of her arm into its mouth, as far as she could go, hearing it struggle and choke, digging her own nails into the fleshy wet surface, kicking out and throwing her weight to the side where it crashed beside her.

She ripped her arm back from its throat, scrambling to her feet as it jerked and coughed and gripped the edge of her Hammer. Her body panicked when she couldn't see Gwaed under the pile of writhing creatures. Hearing the growl and turning into a pivot, her knees hitting the ground with enough momentum to spin, reversing their positions so she was now behind its body, swinging with all her might and strength. Hammer connecting with its back and slamming it into the swarm G'waed faced on his own.

The impact was dead on, the entire pack buckling under the force, freeing him for a moment of reprieve. She rushed forward, pulling him upright and putting herself between him and the pack, hearing the sounds of growls as they prepared to advance on them again. Seph sucked in a breath, catching his scent and focusing on it, glancing up to look him in the eyes as she finalized her plan, her heel connected squarely with his chest, his eyes widening with surprise as the force of it made him hit the ground, his body spinning to a summersault, with enough room between them to capture all of the creatures attention.

She could keep him safe, she wouldn't survive this. Couldn't see how she could survive this, but she'd die knowing she'd given him more time to get away, to think of a plan and she prayed to the smithing god's that he didn't follow her too soon. She turned swinging wildly her blood thundering in her ears. Her heart beating fast enough as if it knew it was out of time. The Fangs in her throat brought her down, knees slamming into the earth, as the larger creatures jaws closed harder, one of them bitting down on her thigh probably after the blood that one of its kin had died for. Black spots blurred at her vision, blood pulsing as her body was ravaged. 

She could hear roaring, her eyes already heavy, she needed to sleep that's all...just a quick power nap like she'd had with Gwaed this afternoon, she reasoned with herself. Visioning it clearly, the edges were both bright and blurry, her eyes sliding closed even as the weight across her body lessened. When she woke a start sometime later, bandaged, bloody, and bruised, she was definitely confused. But she recognized this room, sitting up and gasping at the pain, it was everywhere, In her throat, her shoulders, acutely aware of the burning that lanced through her.

Thea followed swiftly by Gwaed entered her vision, his arms bandaged, the dark circles around his eyes even more apparent than normal, his jaw was clenched tight as if he didn't trust himself to speak. "Gwaed asked for you to be tended here in his room personally," Thea said with a knowing smile, it would be comical to see just how much of her was bandaged but all it did was raise a bad taste in her throat.

"H-how?" She started, her voice little more than a whisper, it sounded watery, like surfacing after almost drowning, her hand coming up to her throat, fingers clasped around the front as she coughed, pain lancing through her, cool liquid was pressed to her lips, Thea's hands weren't as steady as normal but Seph appreciated the judgment, drinking as deep as she dared. "Take it easy...you bought him enough time to summon his power, and after he'd consumed the creature's heart, it was quite a one-handed fight. Glad you pulled through Seph, it was touch and go for a moment, I'm going to give you a moment and fetch Torri." Thea left quickly, unaware of the time bomb about to go off.

"What the **hell** is wrong with you?" Gwaed asked, his tone steady but sharp as a knife-edge. Sephs brow raised, disbelief bloomed in her chest. Was he mad at her for keeping him alive? When she didn't answer he gripped her shoulder, her attention snapping up with the pain. "I'm talking about all the stunts you pulled tonight, you intentionally got in the way, you could have died, that wasn't your call" he said and Seph coughed trying to dislodge whatever was caught in her throat and his shaken grip loosened. 

"I made a decision, You would have died if I hadn't stepped in, and I'm not going to apologize for keeping you safe" she wheezed, standing her ground the best she could laying against the headboard. His fingers tugged at the side of his head, the flickering orange and slight hints of steam from his eyes as he struggled to keep composure.

"It doesn't matter if I die" Seph continued softly making him pause, his head shook ever so slightly as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "If it comes down to you or me at a fight like that, I'm going to choose you. Regardless if you disagree." Fingers twisted against one another, a desperation to make him see what she was saying behind the symbolism, the reason she would put herself between harm's way even against her own self-preservation. Because the bloodied was home as long as the person that led her there was here too.

"I came to peace with my way of existing a long time ago, it's not right...but it's not wrong either. I'll fight till I can't anymore, I'll be a weapon and a shield for the ones I consider my family...but you're my family too Gwaed, more than any of them...You were down, there was no other choice to make." She shifted, curling up into a position that didn't hurt as much when she breathed, her hand caught into the fabric of his shirt.

Sleep hazed at the edges of her mind, curling up inside her, mimicking her body's natural response to the trauma it had suffered. "Stay with me?" She asked, bringing down her walls, baring her soul, feeling his hands wrap around her own. He settled down, sitting on the edge of the bed, and Seph moved her head, settling herself back down on his lap, feeling his fingers trailing through her hair. The pressure lulling her further into sleeps grasp, till the blackness overcame her and she dreamed.


	2. The Tower

It had been almost five days since she'd woken alone, by the secondday, Only after the head Blood Thirster, a Tulani woman named Torri had allowed her to leave. Seph had searched every inch of the compound,having hushed conversations between her brothers and sisters for any sign of Gwaed, her stomach churned with nervousness. Was this his answer then? Had he seen her bared soul and found it lacking?

The third day had her visiting the hunters, and paying her respects to the four that had fallen, it was the only time she'd wished she was born a healer, wincing at the harsh bites and claw marks that had already healed on her own body, a testament for the magic that ran through her blood.Going over plans to make protective pieces, never again would the bloodied be overcome not if she could do something about it, sharing her insight and Thea's to allow them to be put idea's to paper for her to begin working on.

By the fourth she had given up, allowed Lexus to drag her to the forge so he could show her what he'd been up to as she slumbered, the young man had admitted he was glad she hadn't succumbed like some of the others, the only lapse of gloom before thrusting a blade into her hands. It would have been more impressive if the antler handle hadn't immediately fallen off, but it had been the first laugh she'd had in almost a week that she didn't take points off it, the blade itself was good, and the craftmanship was sloppy but she could hammer that out of him.

"He'll be back," Lexus said with absolute conviction as he worked the heated metal to his will, finally finding his wings in the forge, coaxing strong blades with a steady hand. Seph nodded, hovering as close as she dared, it seemed he and fire had an affinity for one another whether that be good or bad, and she had no plans on setting herself alight again. The fifth day at dawn she'd already started her projects,waking Lexus much to his displeasure and set him to work, tanning leather, making smaller metal pieces she would need later. For hours they worked in tandem, now that he wasn't walking on eggshells around her, setting a steady if not punishing pace.

Swapping out with the younger male, she was only an hour into reshaping when a clattering against the doorway, startled her. The hammer coming down hard against her middle and ring finger, yelling at the sudden and white-hot pain as she held the hand close to her chest, eyes watering, shaking her head to clear the blurry vision and settling on Gwaed.

"Gwaed where the hells, have you been!?" She yelled, seeing from the corner of her eye Lexus jumping to his feet in a panic, the hair at the back of her neck sticking up, panic ringing alarm bells in her head at his heaving form. "What happened?" Seph asked hesitantly, watching as he limped towards her, straightening with a hiss of pain. Reaching out with a bloodied arm offering her his hard-won token.

"You're a smith, and this is… rough. I ..guess if you polish it I'll let you keep it" he smirked, laughing up blood before falling forward hard, the blade piercing a foot into the floor, unwrapping itself as it cleaved through its wrappings and lay, buried next to his face as it smacked against the stone, his cloak falling back to expose the ruined flesh of his body.

" _Gwaed_!" Seph discarded the hammer, her knee's taking the brunt as she ripped the cape off his shoulders, a sob escaping her mouth at the damage. Lexus had bolted up and over them both, yelling that he was going to get help. Seph grabbed some of the pelts pressing them to the steady stream of blood, it an like a river, feeling it soak into her clothes staining them both crimson. The lightning fractures spiraled and connected like struck wood, lighting veins underneath his skin. The arrow was pierced high, it had missed his heart and could possibly be removed cleanly, the infection had set, apparent even to Seph's non medically trained eyes. The sound of movement and unmistakably Lexus bouldering through the walkway, The blooded moving quickly even with the stretcher.

"We have him! Let us do our job"Torri said, sliding Seph's bloody grip against his skin so they could get him up and on the stretcher, snapping Sephs attention back to now. Scrambling back to her feet to follow quickly and being blocked by a couple of Bloodied she didn't know, baring her fangs voice low as she told them to step aside. "Seph..." Lexus said softly, "They can't do their job with you in the way, this is what they are trained for, help me with this" Seph turned round, the blood coating everywhere, " _there's too much blood,"_ she thought, hands shaking. She approached the blade, the large sword easily recognizable by its sheer size alone.

She hauled it up easily, already intimately familiar in both senses with the blade and it's owner.Seeing the scuffs and damage from blasts and general tower use, _"I'll let you keep it_ " echoed against her skull like a battle ram. What on earth was he talking about...had he went to get the sword for her?

She had to see him, fuck the guards at her door, they couldn't stop her even if they tried. She turned, placing the sword against her shoulder, narrowing her gaze on her brothers blocking the doorway, once glance at her and they parted, jolting at the comically large weapon forged to kill literal gods. She hurried along the hallways, the twists and turns no longer hindering herself, instead, drawing closer and pausing.

The very walls shook, the floor vibrating below her soles, the inhuman roar she knew only too well filling the space between them, she bolted, chasing the bellows-like a lifeline, approaching Gwaeds room, a suspicion confirmed when a bloodied male hit the opposite wall with a crash. The utter chaos was almost laughable, almost, the bloodied healers trying and failing to keep him down, others trying to keep a safe distance. Seph slammed the sword down on the table, making some of them jump and gathering the Fist's attention. She passed through the healers, hands up and watching as he stopped struggling the others letting go.

Seph spied the reopened stitches that had clearly been disturbed during the struggle, bleeding profusely, the Fists magic trying to heal the wounds, the veins of orange wrath spreading but sealing too slowly to help. The flicker of recognition had passed over the orange of his eyes when her fist connected with his face with enough force to snap his head sideways.

The blooded's collective gasp was worth it alone, Seph scrambled up on to the bed, throwing a thigh across his collarbone, gripping his face hard and tilting it up towards her own. "Remember me?" She asked, tightening her grip against his skin. Orange flames squared solely on her own green gaze, the small nod as her fingers caressed the unnaturally warm skin. "You need to stop struggling, you keep opening the stitches faster than you can heal, you're killing yourself and I'm not done with you yet,"She said slowly dropping her forehead down against his own, feeling the heat warm her skin. "Breathe for me," She said, feeling him inhale, her body raising with the motion and dipping back down with his exhale.

Seph tilted her nuzzle to the right, catching the eye of the main Blood Thirster. "Be quick, and be gentle, I don't want him to hurt anymore than needed," Seph said catching Torri's nod, tilting her head back to his as she pressed her lips against his forehead. He released a snarl at the first touch of hands-on his skin and Seph tilted his head back to hers. "Let them help you" She pleaded, her fingers passing over the scratches from branches and rocks on his face.

"If not for yourself then for me? I won't ask what happened, but please...Don't do that again, don't do something so dangerously stupid without me" She asked, his hand reached up, cupping her face as delicately as he could and Seph suppressed a watery laugh at the fact that he could cover the entirety of her face and then some in this form."Promise me?" She said, watching as he nodded, she released a choked sound, kissing the palm of his hand and startled when it dropped against his flesh, the orange fire fading quickly as the corded muscle retreated, and Seph quickly got off. Unwilling to hurt him as his body stabilized enough for the Fist to return control to its vessel.

It was still for a moment, his eyes on her before they slid back in his skull, body, jerking uncontrollably across the bed, rattling the surface as Bloodied healers spurred into action pinning him down, one of them shoving a corded piece of leather between his teeth, tilting the head back as several pairs of hands kept him in placeuntil everything stopped. There was a flurry of panic, "What's wrong with him?" Seph sobbed watching as a hand-checked his pulse shaking her head fervently and watching as panic seized her as one of them jolted up on the bed, immediately placing hands over his heart and pumping to a rhythm, another breathing into his lungs in time.

It was as if suddenly she was underwater, this was a bad dream, Gwaed is fine, he's definitely still breathing, he wouldn't leave her, he'd just promised."Get her out of here!" The Torri yelled, and Seph felt the arms around her waist "W-Whats happening? Gwaed- _No_ , let go of me, _LET ME GO! GWAED!_ " Seph panicked, fighting against the body dragging her back. A prick at the back of her neck the last thing she remembers before the black tide rushed in.

..xxXXxx..

When Seph came back to, Lexus was waiting for her, half curled up in the chair, dark circles around his downcast eyes and the scars around his ears more apparent thanks to the disarray of his hair, looking more like a little kid than ever.Sephs heart skipped a beat, the memory of Gwaed not breathing seared behind her eyelids her hand soothing over the area where her heart tried to beat out of her chest and watching as his dark eyes met her's. "Gwaed?" She asked, swallowing against the dryness in her mouth as he sat up.

"He's going to be okay...He's sleeping, they stabilized him, no one else knows but it was touch and go for a moment, he was gone for over two minutes, but he came back" He said and Seph slumped back, throwing an arm across her eyes as tears burned at the corners, breathing choppily through her teeth. "You had to be knocked out, Also you broke two fingers, so be careful with them, You've been out for about 12 hours," Lexus said, picking at a scab at his wrist, the skin red and raw as if he'd been absentmindedly scratching at the area for some time. "How long have you been here?" Seph asked and he shrugged.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone, You did the same for me after we met," He said and Seph's heart warmed with affection at the memory. "Go get some sleep Lexus, I do have a request...G-Gwaeds blood, in the forge" Seph choked and Lexus nodded. "I've got it, are you going to go see him?" He asked and Seph nodded, already rolling upwards so her bare feet touched the stone. "I don't want him to wake up alone either, Come'ere," Seph said rasing her arm and feeling him bury his head into her hair, releasing a shaky breath, before breaking away with a rub at his eyes and a huff.

"I'll see you later," He said and then was gone out of sight around the corner. She stumbled forwards, commanding her legs to work as she slipped on her discarded boots, hand perched against the wall trailing the stonework as she made her way back to his room. The guards posted at the front of the door making her bristle. "So who's the dumb decision was it to post guards out here?" Seph asked, watching in amusement when both of them snapped to attention. "Leave. Now." She continued with a wave of her hand. "Also report back to whoever posted you here and give them a message for me. "Everything is fine. Gwaed is up and about and sparing with me in one of the lower levels"

"But he isn't-" One of them started and Seph fixed him with a stare, jutting up her chin till they were face to face. "Actually he is, and that's what the story will be if anyone comes sniffing around" Both of them looked at one another before they left in a hurry, and Seph steadied her breath before walking into the room. Gwaed was sleeping, bandaged from the neck down to his waist where the sheets pooled. Sephs fingertips trailed down his arm, feeling the rough bandages beneath the fingertips of her good hand till they settled against his own hand.

"Gwaed?" Seph asked, settling at the side of the bed, brushing back his hair from his eyes, his breath continued in the same pattern, undisturbed by her touch and calls. Seph forced back tears, curling her hand against his own and pressing down on his chest with the other, feeling the strong pound of his heart against her hand."He most likely won't wake for another couple of days, he lost a lot of blood, and the damage was...extensive. He's strong, I doubt this will keep him down" Torri said, placing the try of supplies on the bedside table.

"He is, Keep the guards away. I won't be leaving his side, It looks less suspicious this way, I told him I'd be a shield. I don't intend on breaking it."She said, aware that her fingers were still encircling his own. Glancing up engaging with eyes the color of oceans. The slight incline of her head spilled her chestnut hair over her shoulder. "I have a feeling I couldn't keep you out if I tried. I'll be meeting with the other heads, to discuss what we are going to do, I know that Daliah and Thea will personally vouch for your ability to keep his current state both safe and a secret. Don't make me regret it." She said cold as steel and Seph grinned.

"I'm sure you know a thousand ways of killing me Sister. Luckily for me, I'm pretty hard to kill plus I'm protective of the people I love," Seph said, releasing his hand and rising, dipping her hand into the basin of medicinal herbs in a milky liquid, wringing the soaked towel backwards and forwards and sectioning it. "He does so much as sneeze, you will let me know immediately do we understand one another?" She asked and Seph nodded, placing the wet towel on his forehead, coolinghis heated flesh in the mixture.


	3. Facing Feelings

Gwaed wakes like a drowning in reverse, the pain ebbing and flowing through his limbs, clenching his teeth so tightly his jaw ached. Opening bleary eyes and taking in the sight of bandages, It would seem like he survived after all before movement at the corner of his eye drew his attention.

Seph sat still as a statue, dark circles framed under her bloodshot eyes, face looking exhausted and gaunt, her fingers were tapping against her thigh, the skin from fingertip to knuckles cracked and bleeding, Hair in wild tangles contained up the top of her head, strands hanging haphazardly from hands running through it constantly, staring into space surrounded by a forgotten project scattered across the floor.

"Seph?"

Seph's head snapped up, a startled cry of his name rising in her throat as she stumbled on numb legs from her position on the floor, encircled in paper, ink, leather, and metal, to his side.Hands clasped around his skull, drawing her forehead against his own as she shook with the force of her exhale. "I'm so glad your awake, I have to get Torri, I promised her I would get her immediately," She said, breaking away and scattering like smoke released from a pipe, instantly and without a trace, disappearing into the air with only the scent of her remaining.

He wouldn't have long to wait till she returned, half arched over as coughs wracked her body, sinking into the chair, waving her hand at his questioning gaze as exhaustion blurred at the corner of her eyes. Torri followed almost two minutes later, her stern eyes fixated on both of them before reaching the bedside, tilting his head one way then the other.

"Welcome back to the hills Gwaed. You've been out for some time, I'm going to take you through the next few steps" She said, and Seph could have sworn that she hadn't fallen asleep, until a hand landed on her, reacting on reflex, kicking the chair out from behind her, teeth bared and then apologizing profusely at her actions."Seph, please, take my advice. I have it from here which means that hopefully, you will finally get some sleep" She said pausing to glance back at Gwaed, who's face bled concern, pro's and cons flooded Seph's head, before exhaustion took back over, clutching the side of the bedside table to help stop the swaying.

"You've done well, You've watched over him, he's alert and mostly out of the woods, I would like you to go get something to eat and to sleep in whatever order you'd like. Which is why Daliah is outside the doors waiting to take you to your room,"she said with a nod and Seph tilted back, sure enoughthe red-haired beauty was indeed leaning against the doorway.

"You," Seph said taking a step forward and poking Gwaed in the chest watching as he winced sucking in a breath with a hiss. "Better still be here when I wake up...Or I'll make that wound of yours look like a damn cat scratch," Seph said, leaning over to knock her head against his own and allowing Daliah to steer her back out the room.

"Nothing going on between you my ass," Daliah said with a smug laugh once they were out of earshot. "But on the plus side, if he's still interested in you when you look like that then you've got it made...When was the last time you actually showered?" She said and Seph huffed leaning more weight against her. They made it to Seph's room, Daliah being gentle enough to deposit her friend on the bed, grabbing a brush and slowly detangling the knots from her hair. "Sleep I will fix this rats nest and have dinner and a bath drawn up, then you can go climb him like a tree." She said and Seph would have replied if sleep hadn't claimed her like a snuffed candle

..xxXXxx..

The thing about sleeping for longer in one day than you had for the last week and a half was you woke up still exhausted. Sitting up with a groan against the headboard, staring through bleary eyes as the glass was thrust into her grip. "You will want to drink all of that, it will make you feel better," Daliah said as Seph chugged the water back.

"Lexus said you liked this?" She said dropping the plate, the main delight being cooked fish on Seph's lap. "Your bath is ready, I have detangled your rat's nest of a hairdo, your going to finish that, get in there and wash the last two weeks off you." She said rasing an eyebrow as Seph demolished her food. Once her plate was cleared and she'd washed off the grime, dirt, and sweat from her body and hair. Seph felt like she could finally breathe, dressing quickly, slipping on the verdant colored dress over her shoulders Daliah had left out for her, the jagged cuts of fabric knocking her knees with every step.

Seph unbraided her hair, the semi-wet curls falling around her shoulders, as she brushed it out with careful fingers coaxing out knots and, mindful around the small bronze cuffs. Deciding to leave it down and instead settled down to re-paint her runes. A few of the bloodied hunters had made sure to drag her prey home, where the Blood Letters had prepared them and returned to her the copper pot of her kills blood, strained with a strange concoction that kept it fresh or longer.

She'd only really gotten the hang of painting her own runes, normally she would get up and join Gwaed who would affectionately mock her, but still give in to her ask. Fanning her face for it to dry faster, closing the lid and packing it all together to bring with her. It wasn't until she had waltzed into the forge that she'd realized that she hadn't stepped foot back in the forge at least coherently since he'd burst in, walking on unsteady legs expecting to see Gwaed down and bleeding and instead, finding the area spotless. The blood wiped clean, the entire floor being cleaner than it probably had ever been.

" _Lexus_ " Her brain supplied easily, feeling the affectionate warmth she felt for her Little Brother, he must have cleaned every inch of the place for her. Taking the left out the forge and following the twisted path down, passing Thea's Quarters which seemed quiet, reasonably she would be running a training exercise right now. There weren't any guards which meant that Gwaed must have been feeling much better, Seph thought as she dipped beneath the archway. Glancing up and trying to tell herself she definitely didn't almost shit a brick at the formidable woman sitting in the chair in mid-conversation at Gwaed's bedside.

Silver hair in loose braids gathered at the base of her skull where it tumbled across one shoulder. Skin weathered with age and scars of previous battles and triumphs giving her the odd appearance of a Lioness. _'Why on earth did she have to be here now?'_ Seph thought with a lament she couldn't lose her nerve it wouldn't put it past the woman to throw her out on her ass. "Brighid," Seph said with a slight nod of her head, watching as the woman's lip curled ever so slightly, her lone eye the color of blue frost swiping down her form than made Seph stand a little straighter under her scrutiny.

"Little Sister." She replied. Standing up with a long disapproving sigh, allowing Seph to catch a glimpse of the slightly less bandaged male behind her, not missing the wince at the sudden temperature change as both women regarded one another. "I shall take my leave, at least try to keep it down. Your...reunions are never subtle." She said passingSeph with a brush of her shoulder and passed through the archway, missing Seph dance of fury and muttering. Instead, throwing herself down into the still-warm chair with an audible huff.

"You done?" He asked in amusement, smile silencing at her glare. "No. Don't think you're off the hook." She snapped channling the inner fire on him instead, determined to keep it together when she caught the slight smirk on his face, angry pulsing over like an unkept pot of boiling water."What the hell were you thinking!" Seph yelled, slamming her fist down on the tray that carried medical equipment, the pain from her broken fingers lanced against the splint bandaged between them, barely hearing the sound of the supplies clattering against the floor, bloody water spilling across the floor, in a tidal.

"You left, not just me, but all of us, we almost died out there, we were this close" Seph gestured with her thumb and forefinger of her good hand, a hair's breath away. Pacing the floor "eighteen of us were down Gwaed, we lost four hunters! Why would you do something so reckless and just go?" She asked, glancing up spearing his bandaged form with her gaze.

"The Sword! As it looks, the Tower didn't just let you walk off with it, I helped make Asters bow. My rite is in there and you almost died, if it had been a little lower down. We can't protect the bloodied from all of them. What on earth were you thinking?" She yelled, watching as the tick in his jaw tightened."I got it for you." He began quietly, making her pause and creep closer. "I thought it would keep you safe." His hand reached for her, and her fingers threaded through his, startling when his grip tugged her half sprawled over him. Catching his drift and slinging a thigh over his waist.

She wasn't fully surprised he was naked beneath the sheets, flushing as she adjusted the skirts of her dress. Sitting astride and glancing down as his darkened gaze wandered over her own scars, fingers tracing the teeth marks against her throat."I took it from the Tower, I dragged it on foot and wrapped it up, So that if I went down you'd have the strength to keep fighting. So you could see what you meant...What you mean to me" he said brow furrowed.

"Someone to be protected....so you thought I was weak?" Seph snarled, pulling away and fighting against the strong-armed grip that suddenly encompassed her. "That's what you got from that? I got you the sword" he snapped hissing at Seph's nails digging in through the bandages across his shoulders.

" **Why**!...why do you even care that much!?"

"Because you said you weren't worth it!" Gwaed roared back at her, tilting his head against the wall and sucking a breath through his teeth. "I watched you sacrifice yourself for me, and then, I didn't know if you would wake up again and when you did you said that if we are ever in that situation you'd chose me." he brushed the hair out of his face with a loud sigh, breathing deep to continue calmly. "I won't, I can't watch you do that again. The sword will make sure we don't get into a situation or go down like that...I won't let you die, not if I can stop it from happening" he said slowly.

Seph swallows sharply, glancing down and blowing a strand of hair out of her face, twisting her torso, only for Gwaed’s mouth to find hers before she can even tilt her head back up. It’s softer than she expects and Seph’s hand finds Gwaed’s cheek in the middle of it, fingers curling around his jaw with a level of care that would feel excessive if not for the heavyweight of the moment, ready to collapse with the slightest misstep. His tongue slides across her lower lip, passing across the bitten and broken surface and dragging a soft sound from her mouth, opening up under his careful exploration. His hand cupping along her own jaw to tilt her head so his tongue can tangle with her's with more gentle finesse pulling away to drawback breath.

" _Seph_ "

The sound is both reverence and war cry, listening as it splinters the already fractured moment and Seph's heart skips a beat before pressing her lips back against his own. Giving in and relaxing, trusting him to keep her upright and removing her hand from the wall to grip the back of his neck to anchor them closer. A shifting of hips and quiet broken gasps fill the room, encased in days of fear, weeks of denial and months of unknowing as they clash the only way they truly know-how, Every gentle scrape of teeth an apology.

There's the taste of salt between them, and Seph curses her inability to hide her tears even as his lips close over each eyelid, a soft pass which feels bigger in the current atmosphere, before his tongue follows the trail with his tongue, until there's no leftover evidence of it.

She's not sure how they got to their current stage, her underwear pulled to the side by his fingers, her own wrapped around his pulsing length, guiding it to her entrance until she sinks fully down, twin moans echoing in sync when he's sheathed inside her warmth. Rocking together mindful of broken skin and bruises, warmth blooming in the space their breath occupies, across cheeks and lips and tongue. "Your not allowed to die on me...Opal would never forgive me" Seph said with a watery laugh. Feeling his own chuckle rumble against her chest. "Only Opal?" Murmured, thrusting up sharply and dragging another wet whimper from the Tulani woman above him.

"I'd never forgive you...You died, your heart stopped and the last thing I saw was you bleeding out, so you can't" Seph began, rocking forward and delicately pushing him deeper against her, thighs wide over his own. "You both promised me, I expect you to be a man and God killer of your word" She could feel the build-up inside her, the way she was tightening around his dick, the drag of her nipples through her bindings and against the rough surface of his bandages, was sure for a slight moment that Gwaeds eyes had burned orange flames before ducking her head against his throat

“You feel so good, so wet for me.” he groans against her ear, fingers tightening across her hips, as he keeps his pace steady, filling her up with each movement until she's a mess of noises, dragging whimpers and slick sounds above him. "I’ve got you. You trust me, don’t you?” Seph said softly, pulling his head to rest at her collar bone, her heart beating so franticly she wondered if he could hear it over the rush of her blood.Gwaed braced himself with a hand at the back of her neck, tilting his head back to face her again and smiles in a way that catches her off guard. “Always.”

It's a small word but it devastates her, in the best way possible following a sharp moan as he thrusts completely into her, matching her pace, closing his eyes to revel in the sensations she dragged from him, of her walls clenching around him in waves, each wet slide of her hips.

' _They aren't going to last much longer_ ' Seph thinks, thighs aching with their movements as she chases her pleasure, his death grip on her hips a sure sign of his unraveling control. "Gwaed, you can let go,"she says softly, her tongue trailing across his ear and feeling his arms tighten across her waist hips bucking wildly."Please Gwaed, I want it, cum for me" She begs, can feel the low rumbling growl caught in his chest, and her own climax hits her, stunning her breath in her chest, bowed over as he hits the spot that makes her see stars, washing her vision white, she's only aware of his own release when she feels him spill inside her in pulses, his head slumped against her own.

It isn't till the soft snores startle her, that she pulls away, stumbling on unsteady legs and pulling her underwear back in place feeling his cum pool against the fabric.She cleans him up the best she can, pulling the covers back up after settling him down so he can rest better. Settling back against the chair, the sound of footsteps trying hard to be concealed prickled the back of her neck, her fingers clenching around an unfamiliar blade before dashing surefooted around the corner, blade pinned against the assailant's throat, her forearm dragging the blade closer.

"Not another step." Seph snarled, Fangs on show as she pulled the blade away for them to speak. "I see, I've underestimated you," Brighid said dryly, and Seph released her quickly, taking a step back and dropping her arms to her side, suddenly very aware of the trail of Gwaeds cum spilling down her thigh. "Brighid. I apologize. I thought it was something more nefarious." She said and the woman nodded. "No need. I'm glad to see that your interest runs further than just his body," she said and Seph flushed stumbling on her feet with palms outstretched mimicking her shaking head.

"I...what? what is that even supposed to mean?" she says hurriedly, stopping when Brighid pulls the blade from her hand in a sharp movement she barely see's. Holding the blade up one way then the other before slotting it in a sheath hand made for it. "I was coming back for that. I also expected to come back to you both tanged together and unaware of how easy it is to attack you like that in the open, instead you surprised me." Brighid replied, pushing off from the wall Seph couldn't help but think of if she'd just been 20 minutes earlier the silver-haired woman would have a point.

"He wasn't very forthcoming with information about why he's in his current state, I'm guessing you know something about it? Nothing gets past me, I saw him flicker out into the hills like a shadow after the attack on the hunting party. After he made sure you were not at risk of dying, and then a week later, at death's door he stops not at the people that can help him but to you."

Seph keeps still, trying her best not to risk fidgeting in the woman's presence, she wondered if she could see the air around Seph's face heat up as she worried her bottom lip between her fangs. "It seems like an awful lot to go through for a lay." She finishes before turning to walk away, stopping when Seph's voice faltered on her words. "He's not just a lay to me"she confessed, watching as the womanturned round to regarded her with a stare. "I won't speak for him, and if he hasn't said anything then perhaps its not anyone else's business. But I...He's more than that to me. I don't know what that is right now...But its important"

"Hmm." was the only reply she got, until the woman swantered away leaving Seph clutching at her forearm. Ducking back into the room where Gwaed was thankfully still sleeping peacefully, she stepped into his bathroom to clean herself up, before settling at the table with most of her work spread out and began sewing leather together.


	4. Out of the Woods

The hours flowed easily, over the next couple of days. With Gwaed no longer in any danger of passing it became routine for him to wake to Seph's presence pressed against his side or awkwardly positioned at the table scattered with her work. No amount of threat or words would keep her away longer than a few hours. So when Remi the coral haired quieter male from the Sirens branch arrives flustered Seph doesn't take it as a good sign. "Someone from the Meddyw is in the main antechamber." He said quickly and Seph cast a quick glance at the sleeping male.

"I'll go, I'm pretty good at making them leave now." Seph sneers, taking a breath before pushing up from the chair to stretch her limbs before taking off leaving Remi behind and twisting around the corner before seeing Thea and Brighid perched across from the entrance to the guard quarters before the chamber. "I have people at each exit, Slei's the only one... Any chances that Gwaed is up?"Thea says and Seph tilts her head ingentle acknowledgment. "He's sleeping, but we all know how much they love me." Seph begins in jest. "I left Remi with him but maybe you should go back him up in case they've slipped past?"

Thea nodded, slipping off out of sight like a shadow, "I'm more qualified to handle this." Brighid said cooly and Seph nodded. "I know, but Slei and I have history, and I know for a fact I can get under his skin enough to make him leave." Seph said and watched as her eyebrow raised before sighing in agreement. "Fine. however I'm going to need you to get Gwaed alone at some point. I want answers and so far he's been skilled at finding reasons to dodge our talks." She said and Seph grinned at the thought of the King of the Cannibals hiding from anyone.

The thought giving Seph time to steel her shoulders and storm out, head held high and almost grinning in pleasure that Slei was the chosen one to go sniffing around the weasel. She hadn't nearly forgiven him for almost spearing her during a hunt, not to mention he'd gotten off scot-free after her 'accidental kidnapping'. Tall as ever and just as thin giving him the appearance of a human stick insect, Seph was pleased to see her right hook seemed to have permanently lopsided his nose at least. His look of disappointment at having to deal with her made her almost purr watching as his exasperated sigh at her mannerisms.

"Seph...As always a pleasure to deal with you, I don't suppose you've seen your master around have you? You know...There's a rumor, that The Gwaed hasn't been seen or heard of in a couple of weeks"Seph resisted the urge to snarl, rolling her eyes and plastering a fake smile on her face. Turning on her heel to bow with a florish"Ah...I thought I smelled desperation, it always is good to see you Slei." Making a display of cracking her neck and shoulder with a pop that made him wince.

"Don't the Meddyw, have better things to do? Like read a book? As for Gwaed, missing huh? that's news to me, he was between my thighs only a few hours ago, I mean he's not exactly hard to miss" She lied sweetly, grin widening at his grimace."So why don't you walk yourself back to your den of eels?" Steadying him with a glare getting ready to turn on her heel. "And am I just supposed to take your word for it?" Slei said, taking a step closer and trying to hide his recoil when she did the same, squaring her shoulders till they were face to face, What she wouldn't give to deck that smug look right of his face all over again.

"Take her word for what?"

Both Bloodied and Meddyw, stepped away, eyes wide with disbelief. Watching as Gwaed swantered in, his black and red coat buttoned completely, it was almost as dressed as she'd ever seen him, besides the ball. He reached her side, slinging an arm around her shoulder and le, and Seph resisted the urge to curl her fingers into the edge of his coat. "Gwaed...Your here?" Slei said, disbelief clear in his voice and mannerisms. "Where else would I be?" Gwaed challenged back, staring him down before the smaller male raised his hands, backing off. "I will be pleased to let the Meddyw know that you are in good health and spirit" He said before turning tail and leaving swiftly.

"Is he gone?" Gwaed asked, and Seph tilted her head, she couldn't hear footsteps coming back, but she still retraced the Meddyw's steps just in case, nodding at him when she was sure. "Good." He said and immediately slumped against the nearest wall, fingers tugging at his collar, the buttons coming away easily, bandages appearing by the dozen and pressing his hand against his side of his clavicle, his palm coming away partly bloody.

" _Gwaed_!" Seph hissed, storming back over, planting her knees between his own. Her fingers undid the remaining buttons, ripping it open fully so she could check his bandages. "If you wanted me undressed you could have just asked" He said with a chuckle and Seph hissed a breath through her teeth. "Your supposed to be resting, you can't just galivant to your hearts content, Also you dropped this" Seph said, and Gwaed's eyebrow's pinched. "Dropped what?" He asked, immediately wincing when her hand swipped upwards catching the back of his head, in a blow that made his head spin.

"Your common sense you _moron_! What the hell are you thinking?" She snapped, oblivious to Someone's sudden bark of laughter from around the corner, instead focusing on wrangling her wounded idiot back onto his feet so she can drag him back to bed. "I'm doing my job, making sure that they don't think the Bloodied are, compromised or weak, also I'm injured and you decide the best way to deal with that is to wound me further?"Gwaed replies, hand tentatively stroking over his skull.

"I'm sure you'll survive. You are such a big baby, what do I even see in you!" Seph huffs, as she takes more of his weight against her side, half-convinced he was draping himself over her more than was needed on purpose. "So you admit you find me irresistible " Gwaed chanced with a grin, huffing out a pained breath when her elbow collided with his ribs,

"I will stab you." Is the blondes final remark before both of them wordlessly agree to a simple truce.

..xxXXxx..

It takes them a few days but they fall into a quiet routine. Changing bandages, eating and making sure to be seen around different area's though always mindful not to overexert themselves, taking him to the Forge was an easy way to keep him out of site and give them the excuse of privacy.

It would take some time for her to see the floors and not think of his blood covering it, but seeing him getting stronger with each day and walking in with only a slight limp was reassuring for her mind, they would bounce back, only time could heal them both. "I won't ever let us be caught unaware again, not when I could stop it. I'm redesigning the mantles, strengthening the leather, adding armour to kill zones." Seph said laying out the plans over her work table. Gwaed limped over, steadying himself against the table ledge as his fingers traced over her notes and drawings.

"Also if you insist in doing stupid things, maybe we should consider making armor for you too, with how well you've been doing attracting arrows, magical or not" she said, resisting the urge to poke him in the chest and instead focusing of hearing his huff of breath, catching the slight shake of his head. "I don't really do armor, also we agreed no fighting for at least a couple days" He continued when Seph opened her mouth to retort, watching the mirad of emotions flicker but she closed it, deciding to breathe deeply and release her clenched fists. "If it would make you feel better to reinforce it then I can't exactly stop you"

"I melted down everything I didn't explicitly need, the bloodied come first before my vanity projects" Seph said firmly, nodding her head to the vast amount of metal she had piled, ready to be re-heated and worked into shape. "You know its ridiculous to blame yourself for what happened out there." Gwaed said breaking the silence tentatively. "We weren't prepared to go against something like that, and us being there is what saved them in the end." He reasoned and Seph nodded, curling her arms further around her body.

"I don't want to lose anyone else." She said hanging her head feeling the brush of fabric against her skin as he encompasses her body to his. "We won't without a fight."he agrees."Wanna make your own blade?" Seph asks, eyes bright as she prepares to take her mind off it all. "I wanna see how much of the Fist's muscle memory you have. he was a great crafter maybe you inherited that!" She says and he agree's with her with a fond look and allows her to heap protective equipment across his body.

It's very apparent to see, an hour or so later that although the Fist was a master crafter his being had not infused Gwaed with the same level...Or any level of that matter. Each hit against the steel made her promise herself to give the poor things some tender loving care and promise not to subject them to it again. 

"Gwaed... have you actually ever crafted metal by your own hand before?" Seph asked, laughing into one hand, the other pausing his movements so he couldn't torment both herself and the metal any longer.

"I'm wounded." He says with a higher tilt to his voice, one that makes Seph wind her arms around his chest and press her head against the middle of his shoulder blades. The motion making Gwaeds breath stop in the middle of his throat, abandoning the stupid project to gingerly rest his hand against her own.They stay still for a few heartbeats before Seph disentangles herself from him, sidestepping into his space to reverse their previous positions, feeling his beard against the leather cords around her throat tightening her apron in place.

"Let me show you, Give me your hands," Seph says once she was settled against his chest when suddenly Lexus bust in through the stone passageway, starling and almost dropping his current blade in surprise at the sight of the Leader of the bloodied by the forge. "Gwaed? I haven't seen-Oh hi Seph" Lexus says when he realizes that Seph was just hidden out of sight, eyes focusing a little longer on their joint hands before throwing her a glee filled look. "I was just wanting to see if you could help me with the pommel, it still rattles when I pick it up," Lexus asks, shuffling his feet.

Seph releases Gwaeds hands, fighting back her reaction to wipe her own down the apron she wears, and hearing Gwaed cough. "Lexus we have a few things I'd like your help with first, but how about we clear a day sometime soon to work on that?" she says and he fixes her with a look. "If you want some alone time, all you have to do is say so. Just not in the forge!" He says the high blush on his cheeks matching Seph's when suddenly his eyes go wide. "Wait you haven't right? Right Seph!not here... _AW COME ONNNNN!_ " He says somehow brighter and Seph can't figure out if she wants to laugh or vehemently deny.

"Go to your room!" She yells suddenly stunning all three of them for a moment. Watching as Lexus's face morphed through a myriad of emotions before settling on disbelief"You can't tell me what to do" Lexus counters back and Seph's hand rests against her forehead with a deep sigh, praying for strength and tact as she squares her shoulders, snapping her wrist out and pointing it at the door.

"Watch me. Go to your room!" She repeats and Lexus lets out a disgruntled yell before slouching out of the room with a final shout of. "FINE! BUT YOU'RE TAKING TWO DAYS OFF TO TEACH ME!"

She catches sight of Gwaed trying to hide the grin on his face, one eyebrow raised in mocking laughter and she slumps into a sit against the stonework of her coal pit. "Smooth," Gwaed says and Seph groans into her hands."I sounded like my father." She said and Gwaed burst into laughter until he also had to sit down from the overexertion. "Not another word." She warns and it only makes him double over again, and Seph found herself caught up in his laughter, grateful that he was here. "I'm sure Lexus will be purging his mind of this as we speak...although I wouldn't mind taking you up on any of the surfaces in this place." He said with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle that had her swallowing a laugh with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, your slick, your not that slick," Seph said, pushing at his arm before hanging up her Apron and tugging his off, removing his gloves one by one, tongue poking from between her teeth as she pulled him up leading him back until she had him where she wanted him. There was a knock at the door and Seph paused her movements, opening the door and stifling a laugh. "I assume you managed it? Brighid asked and Seph heard the clang of what she assumed was the tongs hit the ground as Gwaed stifled a curse.

"Why actually, Gwaed is free for the rest of the day since I have to spend some time with the Hunters anyway!" Seph said opening the door wider to allow the woman in. "Have fun you two!" Seph cheered with a wave even as Gwaeds face eyed her with disbelief and an ' _I will get you back one day mark my words_ ' look on his face making her chuckle, rounding the corner and leaving him to his fate.

..xxXXxx..

The hunt was going rather well, especially with their wild dog problem gone, their prey a large stag with crystalized antlers needed for the ritualists was providing them with quite the workout. It was clearly skilled in avoidance as they had been chasing it for about 20 minutes. Brighid had expressed concern (as much as the woman could) at Gwaed going back into the field, but his injuries had completely healed, the scars already less red by the day, and he'd argued the fact he'd been careful the entire time he'd been healing. So here he was suited like the rest of them, keeping a relatively good pace.

"Seph! Think you can cut it off at the ridge?" Thea shouted at her and Seph nodded, changing course quickly and using the flatter terrain to her advantage, and leaping over to the sistering ledge watching as their prey scurried back over the neighboring rockface where it would run straight into their trap, the creature good as caught.

The drop, however, was far steeper than originally thought, Seph almost stumbling over her own two feet at the impact, keeping upwards by sheer force of will alone, when Gwaed rammed into her from behind, barreling them both head over heels. Her hand shooting out to catch a protruding rock anchoring herself as she watched Gwaed skidding across the uneven ground and off the ledge with a sound Seph couldn't determine was a laugh or a yell.

"Gwaed!" Seph yelled, worry lancing her features as she watched him tumble out of view behind a rock formation. Turning and Yelling over to Thea "We'll catch up!" before taking off after him, watching as he lay against the jutted stonework, breathing heavily.

Perhaps Brighid was right, was it too soon for him to be in the field? The bone was clearly out of place against his shoulder, the skin already beginning to rapidly bruise, it seems his healing abilities were still slowed from his brush with death. “What’s the verdict?” he asked, though he could make a good guess himself. Seph sat back on her heels. Proding the skin with faint disgust as the joint definitely didn't look right.“ I’m pretty sure your shoulder is dislocated.” she said with a wince.

“Oh, is that all?” He asked with an eye roll, glancing down at his shoulder, noting the bulge under the skin where the bone was definitely not where it was supposed to be.“That's gonna need to be put back, ”Gwaed said bracing himself when Seph placed a hand on his chest grimacing in sympathy. As gently as she could, she pulled him away from the rock so she had room to manipulate his arm and shoulder. “Relax,” she said softly.

“I am relaxed.” She raised an eyebrow, and he huffed at her in response, "Look you can pop this back in or I can but if you don't want to hurt me I'd understand, I hear you like me these days anyway" he said smugly, closing his eyes against the sharp pain of his ribs aching.

When he opened his eyes, Seph was looking at him with fond exasperation. He was about to say something when she leaned forward and kissed him. Gwaed's mind went blank. All the thoughts vanished, replaced by the feel of her lips against his tongue tracing his bottom lip and nipping at the plump skin. She pulled away, smiling at his dazed expression, "I love you" She said and G'waeds mouth opened,then she deftly popped his shoulder back into place. Gwaed yelled in surprise,his ribs protesting the movement, but once he got his breath back, the sharp throb of his shoulder had settled to a dull ache.

Gingerly, he rotated his arm. "That was a cheap trick," he muttered and Seph, tilted his head up, pressing her hand against the fabric of his mantle, right above the mark Aster left in him, before standing up with a stretch. "Who said it's a trick?" Seph said with a grin picking up the spear at her side and holding out her hand hoisting him upwards. “How's it feel?” Seph asked resisting the urge to turn tail and run, the confessing was a surprise even to her, the words had just slipped out, but she wasn't going to take it back, she wasn't entirely sure he'd believe her if he tried. “Good. Better... Are we going to talk about this?"

"Hmmm?" She asked thoughtfully, not quite meeting his eye. "Really? You want to talk about feelings?" She continued with a slight tilt to her lips watching as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Might wanna hurry up and catch up with the rest of them...but maybe we can talk later?" Seph asked before taking off in a run, chasing the rest of the pack and vaulting the jutted rocks, leaving him in the clearing.


End file.
